silent_glitcherfandomcom-20200214-history
Abhorrent Desert
"It's time..." The Abhorrent Desert (aka Abhorrence) is a significant map location added to the game by the Beacon Event. It is extremely large, covering far more area than the Alpha City and Eternity combined. Landscape The Abhorrence is primarily made up of black basaltic spikes and scattered fields of red sand. In it's center, there are 5 spines that are significantly larger than the rest and the sand also becomes a lighter color. It appears different in every game server because it is procedurally generated, but this causes lag when a server is first created, as generation tends to be expensive towards server performance. Enemies The Abhorrence is home to two types of hostile NPCs, both of which spawning only at night but surviving through the day. They usually spawn in small groups and can be very threatening to players. 'Bonecrusher' Bonecrushers are large, dark red figures that will attack any player that draws near. They are very dangerous because of their high attack power, high max health, above average walk speed, and tendency to spawn in groups. A single punch from a Bonecrusher can be enough to instantly kill Omega, which indicates that it can deal over 150 damage. 'Evisceration' Eviscerations are smaller and darker red enemies that are similar to Bonecrushers, but instead of attacking with fists, they use a large axe that has a significantly larger hitbox than the Bonecrushers' attacks. Their stats are not as overwhelming as that of Bonecrushers, but they can still prove to be a threat. 'Swarmer' Swarmers are small, light red enemies that attack in a similar manner to Bonecrushers, but sport much higher walk speed and significantly lower attack power and health. They spawn more frequently in a given group of enemies and can be a major distraction to their victims, leaving them open to nearby Bonecrushers and Eviscerations, or even other players. As of v1.7.2, they do not spawn at all, but they may be re-added in a later update. Lore The Abhorrent Desert, born from an amorphous mass of burning red liquid that fell from the sky, far in the future. When the liquid settled, the scorched hell we now see today was born. It quickly developed spines that cast shadows over everything that was near, and terrifying mangles of flesh rose from the burning sands. They caused utter havoc in nearby cities, even if they had a major Star Soul to protect them. Observations say that all of the myriad spines dominating the desert are composed of the scorched and melted-together remains of the abominations' victims. The sand fed from blood seeping from the spines, allowing this atrocity to spread even further and giving the sand it's red hue. The spawns of the Abhorrent Desert invaded many cities and caused the deaths of millions, including numerous Star Souls. But when the Moai was destroyed, a distortion in spacetime removed the desert from the timeline, transporting it to the present day. For the timeline the desert was abruptly taken out of, it was a good day for all in the world, and everyone rejoiced. But for the timeline that the desert was taken to, the exact opposite would become the case...